Love is War!
by Yuuki Healing
Summary: Alice odia más que nada que el Cabeza de Algas le quite a Oz. ¿Quién es él para arrebatarle a su sirviente? ¡Ella es su dueña, se supone que es la única que puede someter a Oz! Alice no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, ¡esto es la guerra!  AlicexOz
1. Capítulo 1: ¡Esto es la guerra!

¡Hey!

Aquí vengo con otra historia, más, ¡un AlicexOz!

**Sinopsis: **Alice odia más que nada que el Cabeza de Algas le quite a Oz. ¡Por dios! ¿Quién es _él _para arrebatarle a _su_ sirviente? ¡Ella es su **dueña**, se supone que _ella_ es la única que puede someter a Oz! Ella no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, ¡esto es la guerra!

**Notas:** Obviamente como ya habréis deducido, es un claro AlicexOz xD Aunque tengo planeado no salirme ni un poquito de la línea de los personajes :3 Aquí los sentimientos de Gil por Oz son exactamente los mismos que en los Omakes y en la serie, pero no habrá Yaoi, lo único que haré es intentar recrear al personaje con sus mismos sentimientos -w-. Por cierto, a veces puedo poner diferentes POV's. Bueno, ya os dejo xDD

¡Ah no! Otra cosa que se me olvidaba decir. Hay otro fic que se llama "Love is War" también, este fic no es una copia de él, ni mucho menos, sólo es coincidencia que tengan el mismo título. Además, tienen distintas parejas, soo, para evitar malentendidos -w-

Acepto tomates, quejas, tortas, tortazos, flores, declaraciones de amor, o incluso si lo preferís, un Elliot o un Allen hinchables 8D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo hacen a Jun, pero algún día lo harán 8D (?) Sólo la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¡Esto es la guerra! || **

_{¿Oh? ¿Acaso tienes menos cerebro de Alga del que aparentabas tener?}_

_'Ya no aguanto más. ¡Por dios! ¿Pero qué diablos estaban haciendo?' _Seguí dando vueltas con los brazos cruzados como si hubiera perdido totalmente el sentido de la orientación. No me gustaba estar de pie, y más aún, haciendo el idiota como lo estaba haciendo; pero seguramente si me sentase, estaría con múltiples _tics_ a cada rato y no serviría de nada el estar sentada por simple gusto. Fruncí el ceño. Esto empezaba a sacarme de mis casillas. '_No pensar en ellos, no pensar en ellos, MIERDA, NO PENSAR..._' Me detuve de repente, y con ello, mis pensamientos. Mi estómago rugía, llevaba vació tan solo unas horas, y eso en mí, eran décadas. '_Comer...carne...sí, eso me ayudará a no pensar en ellos. Pero...no, espera. ¿¡Y si cuando vuelvo los pierdo de vista de nuevo!_' Maldición, esto era muy difícil. '_¿Carne? ¿Sirviente? ¿Carne o sirviente?_' ¿Pero qué...? ¿¡Por qué razón, para empezar, me molestaba lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer _ése_! Mi estómago rugió de nuevo, enfadado. Tragué saliva para intentar calmar algo a mi estómago, o aunque sea para engañarlo. No funcionó...

Estaba llegando a mi límite. ¿Qué podían estar haciendo tanto tiempo Oz (**MI** sirviente) y ese estúpido Cabeza de Algas? Oz era mi esclavo, mi subordinado, ¡mi perro! ¿Por qué me dejaba sola entonces? ¿¡Acaso no sabe lo mucho que odio estar sola! '_Se acabó, voy a entrar por las buenas o por las malas_'

Corrí por la sala en la que llevaba dando vueltas como una niña perdida para abalanzarme sobre la puerta, aquella puerta, maldita y asquerosa puerta que no me dejaba ver lo que estaban haciendo aquellos dos. Justo entonces noté como la puerta se abría sola, y una voz demasiado familiar como para no reconocerla dirigía su tono hacia mí.

— ¿Alice...? —la voz de Oz no mostraba sorpresa, sino más bien preocupación, por lo que predecía que le pasaría a continuación.

...Justo cuando iba a derribar la puerta, ésta se abrió haciendo que cayera justo encima de Oz, aplastándole. Lo primero que oí fue algo similar al berrinche de un niño cuando le molestaban mientras dormía, o tal vez un pollo o un gallo...o una molesta Alga.

— ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo con Oz, maldito conejo? —me incorporé, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Cuando reaccioné me di cuenta de que había caído encima de Oz, haciendo que este amortiguara algún golpe que pudiera haberme causado el caer. '_Uhm, así me gusta, un subordinado debe darlo todo por su señor_' Me sentía bien estando encima de Oz, me sentía superior, vamos, lo que era. Aunque noté una extraña sensación. No completamente sentía como un subordinado a Oz en aquella situación. Un picor...¿en el pecho? No, no...¿en la barriga? ¿Qué era esto? De repente me puse muy nerviosa. ¿¡Qué...! ¿¡Por qué pasaba esto! Sentía que un calor inundaba mis mejillas y que mis manos aferraban fuertemente la camiseta de Oz en busca de respuestas a preguntas que ni le estaba haciendo. La ruidosa voz de antes me volvió a interrumpir.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Acaso estás sorda! ¡He dicho que sueltes a Oz! —Gil estaba furioso y refunfuñaba entre dientes.

— ¡Te he oído perfectamente, maldita y repugnante Cabeza de Algas! ¿¡Qué estabais haciendo ahí adentro! ¡Vamos, habla, Alga! —aunque él, por supuesto, no sería más que **YO**. Sobretodo si se trataba de Oz. Él era _mío_. Mío y de nadie _más_.

— ¿Qué te importa eso? ¿Acaso quieres controlar a Oz? ¡Y bájate de él de una vez, le vas a ahogar! —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo el felpudo.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —ante mi respuesta su rostro se quedó algo anonadado.— Él es mi sirviente, debe serme fiel y no ir escapándose por ahí con Algas. ¿Ahogado? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Qué estás insinuando, Alga!

— Alice... —una voz débil sonaba de debajo mía. Era Oz— ...me estás ahogando.

— ¿¡QUÉ! —al momento me levanté para hacerles frente.— ¿Estás...insinuando...que yo...¡soy pesada!

— No...Alice...verás, Gil y yo nos encontramos afuera en...en...¡el jardín! Y nos pusimos a recordar viejos tiempos de cuando éramos pequeños, ¡ya sabes! Eso es todo lo que hemos estado haciendo, así que Alice, tranquilízate... —Oz me miraba con cara de cordero degollado. ¿Cómo no hacerle caso? Espera, ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué digo? ¡Él es el que debería caer rendido ante mis palabras!

— ¿De...verdad? —musité apenas con voz insegura.

— De verdad. —Oz me brindó una sonrisa tan dulce que por un momento esa dulzura pareció taponar mi nariz e impedirme respirar bien.

— B-bueno, entonces si lo dice mi sirviente leal entonces puedo aceptarlo.— bajé el rostro, estaba avergonzada y no quería que alguien más baja categoría que yo me viera llorar.— Pero... —volví a subir la cabeza, esta vez para alzar el dedo señalando hacia aquella Alga.— ¡A ti no te puedo soportar! ¿Acaso eres un imán de Oz? —Gil pareció...¿sonrojarse?

— ¡C-cállate, estúpido conejo!

— No pienso aceptar nada de lo que digas o hagas. —le saqué la lengua y me fui corriendo de la sala. Antes de alejarme completamente pude oír a Oz decir algo.

—"Alice...ella es tan..." —a partir de ahí, no pude oír más. ¿Qué era? ¿Era tan... qué? Ya volvía a pensar en cosas raras... Seguí caminando sin saber a dónde me dirigía.

/

Llevaba ya unas horas caminando cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaba en la Casa, estaba en las afueras, cerca del bosque. De repente oí una voz. Una molesta voz.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Allí está el bosque, sabes que si vas allí, te perderás. —para nada mostraba preocupación por mí, sólo sabía que si me perdía, Oz vendría a buscarme, como fiel sirviente. Y eso sí que ya le molestaba.

— ¿Oh? ¿Acaso tienes menos cerebro de Alga del que aparentas tener? Eso a lo he podido ver por mí misma.—ignoré sus advertencias y me encaminé hacia el bosque.

— Arg. Qué molesta. —Gil se fue regresó de vuelta, aún molesto con mi actitud

Pero yo tenía cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar que en ese Cabeza de Alga. ¿Por qué me comportaba así con Oz? ¿Acaso estaba enferma o algo...? Seguí caminando, internándome más y más en lo más frondoso del bosque...

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¡Dejadme un bonito review! :'D Como no lo dejéis no la continúo ¬¬

No, pero anda, no os cuesta nada reviewarme (?) ;.;

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo :D!


	2. Capítulo 2: Tú, yo y¡no! ¡él no!

¡Nuevo capítulo~~! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir ;w; Espero que os guste este segundo capítulo...y ¡nada más queda por decir! Contesto a los comentarios al final ;D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo hacen a Jun, pero algún día lo harán 8D (?) Sólo la historia es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Tú, yo y...¡no! ¡él no! || **

_{¿Por qué tenía que preocuparme tanto por lo que pensara ese idiota?}_

**Gil POV**

_'¿Por qué tenía que ponerse así por ese Conejo?' _Oz llevaba dando vueltas por la habitación nervioso, ante la ausencia del estúpido conejo. No parecía darse cuenta de que estaba allí. ¿Debería decirle que se fue al bosque? ¡...No! Si lo hacía se iría y aquella estúpida niña me robaría mi tiempo a solas con Oz. Oz...a veces parecía que tenía ojos sólo para ella. Aarg, qué rabia.

Saqué un cigarrillo del paquete de mi bolsillo y un encendedor. Tal vez el tabaco me ayudaría a calmarme. Tan pronto como el humo ya empezó a formarse en el filo del cigarro, Oz pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia y me miró alertado, con cara de cordero degollado. '_No...por favor, no me mires así_'. Giré el rostro, si continuaba mirándome de esa manera estaba seguro que conseguiría que escupiera lo que sabía de aquel conejo y en dónde se encontraba. Pero él no dejó de mirarme. Me sonrojé, Oz me miraba, pero desgraciadamente esa mirada en realidad no iba para mí.

—Gil... —su voz irrumpió en el silencio. ¡Mierda...! —¿Sabes...dónde está Alice? —no podía callarme. Era incapaz de mentirle. De mentir a Oz, a mi amo. No podía.

—Bosque... —susurré casi sin voz.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? —Oz pareció reaccionar, y abrió los ojos como platos atento a mi respuesta.

—Bosque. Se fue al bosque...hace rato. —finalmente lo dije. Agaché la cabeza, era cuestión de segundos que Oz se fuera a buscarla...

—¿En el bosque? ¡Allí es muy fácil perderse! Y ella...odia la soledad. ¡Gil, ahora vuelvo! —Oz se giró antes de cruzar la puerta de la sala para sonreírme.— ¡Muchas gracias, Gil!

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—...Realmente...es inevitable. —sonreí por lo bajo, alegrándome en mis adentros por Oz.

/

**Alice POV**

Me había perdido. Definitivamente, me había perdido. ¿Por qué me parecían todas las partes del bosque iguales? Era un maldito lío. Deberían haber mapas, o indicaciones o ¡algo! Parecía que el bosque gritaba "_¡piérdete!_" cuando te adentrabas en él. No me gustaba esa situación. Estaba sola. Y yo odiaba la soledad. '_Debería haber escuchado a Gil...no, espera, ¿qué digo? ¡La desesperación me está consumiendo! ¡Por supuesto que nada de lo que diga ese Cabeza de Alga me afecta!'_

El estómago aún me rugía, debía estar atenta por si había algún conejo o cosa comestible cerca. Me senté en una piedra dura y pensé qué es lo que me había llevado hasta aquí. Para empezar, ¿por qué estaba de esa forma con Oz? Me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando me _tocaba_. Y eso no me gustaba. Me hacía sentirme insegura e _inferior_. Y eso, sí que lo odiaba. ¡Él era _mi_ sirviente! Debería ser **él** el que fuera inferior a **mí**. Entonces... ¿por qué me sentía tan débil cuando él me hablaba? ¿Acaso estaba enferma? '_Un momento..._' ¡Sí, eso era! ¡Oz me había contagiado una enfermedad! Una enfermedad que hacía que te pusieras nervioso y tu pecho zumbara. Exacto. Ese idiota seguro que me lo ha contagiado. ¡Me va a oír! He de buscarle enseguida y exigirle la cura.

Me levanté de un salto muy decidida y caminé, aún, sin saber a dónde... Aplasté una ramita con mis pies y me sobresalté al crujido. Realmente...estaba sola. _Sola_...

Una inseguridad me atacó de nuevo. ¿Era la enfermedad? No...era otra cosa. Era el miedo que sentía a estar sola...¿Y si nadie me encontraba? ¿Y si se olvidaban de mí? Ese tonto sirviente sería capaz de no encontrarme... ¿Qué pasaría si yo...no pudiera volver a ver a Oz? Algo dentro de mí se estremeció. Era lo mismo que zumbaba cuando Oz se me acercaba.

Sentí cómo se me enjugaban los ojos de una sustancia líquida, salada. No cerré los ojos, no quería que esa sustancia se arrastrara por mis mejillas. Las piernas me temblaron, estaba sola. Perdida, _sola_. Mis manos temblaban intentando poder mover los dedos para sentir que había vida en ellos. Caí al suelo, sentándome, abrazando mis piernas acuclillada. Me sentía incapaz de moverme. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Quería que alguien me encontrara. Quería no sentirme sola. Quería que Oz llegase...y me rescatase...

No podía aguantar más, las gotas de agua de mis ojos iban a derramarse y mi llanto en la garganta iba a explotar. Oz...

—¡...Alice! —una voz me sorprendió. Una voz llena de preocupación e inseguridad, pero llena de dulzura a la vez. Oz... —¡Alice! Alice, ¿¡dónde estás!

Oía la voz de Oz...pero no lo veía. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde...? Una figura salió de unos arbustos de repente, jadeando alertado. Oz me miró, y vio mis lágrimas.

—¿Alice...? ¿Estás lloran-?

—¡Sirviente inútil! ¿¡Quién está llorando! —le corté. Bajé el rostro y me sequé las lágrimas, no podía dejar que Oz me viera llorar. Él no...

—Alice...oí a Gil decir que habías ido al bosque y estaba preo-

—¿¡Gil! —lo volví a cortar. —¿¡Has venido porque ese Cabeza de Algas te lo ha dicho! Ese idiota no sabe decir más que tonterías. Yo no estaba perdida...¡ni nada de eso! —me giré, estaba escupiendo mentiras, pero me daba igual, había algo en mí que despertó cuando oí el nombre del Alga en los labios de Oz. Y me enfurecía, mucho. —Vine solo para...¡buscar carne, eso es! Así que ya puedes volver con Gil, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie, ¡hmpf!— '_¿Por qué tenía que preocuparme tanto por lo que pensara ese idiota?'_

—Alice... —Oz se estaba acercando a mí, y me volvió a zumbar el pecho de nuevo. '_No, no, no...de nuevo esa maldita enfermedad_' Debía hacer algo. No quería sentirme débil delante de él, y menos que la causa de esta _debilidad_ fuera él.

—¡He dicho que estoy bien, sirviente inútil! ¡V-vete de una vez! —estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, decía todo lo contrario a lo que sentía. Quería que se quedase, y estuviese conmigo. No quería estar perdida. No quería estar _sola_. Quería estar con _él_.

Oí suspirar a Oz y alejarse de mí con pasos lentos. '_Espera, espera...no, no, no_' Esto no estaba bien. Mientras más lo escuchaba alejarse me asustaba más y más la idea de volver a quedarme totalmente sola como antes. Ahora temblaba, pero de miedo. No quería que se alejara. Maldita sea...

Debía seguirle. Debía llamarle. Debía gritar su nombre, lo que fuera para que viniera de nuevo...'_No te vayas, por favor...'_

—O... —no me dio tiempo a terminar de pronunciar su nombre cuando ya había venido hacia mí y sus brazos se encontraban rodeándome con fuerza.

De nuevo el zumbido, aunque esta vez, era mucho más potente que cuando sólo Oz se acercaba. Esta vez sentía un nudo en el estómago, pero para nada incómodo. Era...agradable, en cierta forma. Le agarré torpemente correspondiendo a su abrazo, enterrando mi cara entre sus hombros. Quería estar junto a él.

—Tranquila, Alice. No me voy a ir sin ti. ¿Soy tu sirviente al fin y al cabo no? Haré lo que desees y permaneceré a tu lado. —alcé mi rostro sólo para ver el de Oz; sonreía de una manera tan dulce que no pude evitar ruborizarme.

—¡P...por supuesto que eres mi sirviente! —dije mirándole firmemente— ¡Como tal debes estar cuando te necesite y debes obedecerme!

—Jajaja, de acuerdo, Alice. —dijo riendo con suavidad. ¿¡Acaso le hacía gracia lo que le estaba diciendo! ¡Yo lo estaba diciendo muy en serio! —Haré todo lo que quiera Alice, y no iré a ningún lugar sin ella. Lo prometo.— Oz sonrió, y volvía sentir como si el rostro me ardiera.

Oz se separó de mí para ponerse en pie y tenderme la mano.

—¿Volvemos...juntos?

Al oír la palabra "_juntos_" me estremecí. Maldición...esta enfermedad en mí se estaba agravando, o eso al menos me parecía a mí.

—Estúpido sirviente... —dije en voz baja mientras le cogía la mano a Oz— todo es por tu culpa...tú me has contagiado esta enfermedad... —Oz se sobresaltó al escuchar la última palabra que salió de mis labios y se giró alertado.

—¿¡Enfermedad! ¿Qué...¿¡qué te ocurre!— ...no. No se lo podía decir. Si supiera que cada vez que estoy con él me pongo débil, nerviosa, y unos extraños zumbidos de agitan por dentro...se ¡reiría de mí! Y eso no lo podía permitir. ¿Un sirviente estando en mayor condición que un amo? ¡No podía ser, de ninguna manera!

—¡Nada, olvídalo! Volvamos, ¿no dijiste antes que permanecerías a mi lado? ¡Vamos, no te quedes atrás! —dije ignorando sus preguntas mientras me iba alejando esperando que me siguiera.

—¿Eh? ¡E-espera, Alice...!

Al fin y al cabo, era mi sirviente. No tenía por qué alertarme de estos síntomas. _¿O sí...?_

_

* * *

_

¡Listo! ¡Acabado~~! ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¡Comentad! 8D

**Kiory Ayanami:** ¡Yay! Sí, lo continuaré siempre y cuando vea que la gente lo lea y tenga inspiración xDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario ;'3

**Yuuka-90:** ¡Gracias! xD Tengo planeado poner muuucho AlicexOz por aquí... ;3 Ya lo verás con el avance de los capítulos...8D

**Hidari Kagamine:** ¿Como un anime? God, no creía que esribía así xD Muchas gracias, aunque si veis que me desvío de algún personaje o hago OOC, avisadme, porque un desvío lo puede tener cualquiera...xDU

Judith-chan: Gracias ;3 ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!

**'Asuka-hime':** YAAAY, traté de hacer a Alice todo lo Alice (?) posible xD Alice es **MUY** posesiva con Oz...8D Es cierto lo que dices, hay pocos fics de Pandora, como aún es medio nueva... e,e ¡con lo buena que es! Dx -lee lo del Elliot- YAAAAAAAY. TRAE PA' CAA *_* Elliot es **MÍO** (L)~~ Ok, a Oz puedes hacerle lo que quieras xDDD -ledaunOzhinchable- Muchas gracias por apoyarme -lo aprecio muchísimo, en serio ;.;-, por tu genial review y por tus fav's :3

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~!


	3. Capítulo 3: Enfermedad contagiosa

Yaaaay~

¡Finalmente publiqué! La verdad, tenía este capítulo desde hace tiempo escrito xDD. Pero este fin de semana escribiré el próximo, y prefería dejaroslo para más adelante para que no tuviérais que esperar tanto a siguiente :3

¡Espero que os guste 8D! (Yo me divertí bastante escribiéndolo, lol.)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo hacen a Jun, pero algún día lo harán 8D (?) Sólo la historia es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Enfermedad contagiosa** ||

_{¡Ah! Entonces el payaso fue quién te contagió la enfermedad, ¿verdad?}_

—Ya te dije que no me pasa nada, estúpido sirviente. —contesté bufando. Hacía ya unas horas que habíamos vuelto, y que Oz no paraba de preguntarme qué me pasaba. '_¡Maldita sea...! ¿Por qué se me tuvo que escapar aquello? Justamente él no quería que se enterara de lo que me ocurría. Sería una completa vergüenza para mí, su ama._'

Oz me miró con preocupación, no muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo. Sharon y el payaso también estaban por allí, y eso me incomodaba. Sobretodo Sharon. Llevaba mirándome un buen rato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara que me daba mucho miedo en ella...

—¿Seguro, Alice? Antes estabas muy pálida...y noté que estabas también algo caliente. ¿Tienes fiebre? —Oz se acercó a mí y dirigió una de sus manos hacia mi frente. Me sobresalté de inmediato, algo dentro de mí empezó a zumbar de nuevo, y notaba cómo el calor iba subiendo a mis mejillas. Maldición...de nuevo esos síntomas.

—¡Te he dicho que estoy bien, estúpido! —me aparté rápidamente de él, no quería que notara lo que me pasara, ¡no quería que él se diera cuenta que estaba más débil que él...! No podía dejar que sucediera eso.

Giré la vista y me encontré con una Sharon que mostraba una sonrisa aún más tenebrosa que la anterior. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con ella...?

—Chicos, creo que es hora de tomar el té, ¿no? Break, ¿por qué no acompañas a Oz a tomar una deliciosa taza de té y unas pastas?

—¿Eh? Pero la hora del té hace poco que...—Break de repente paró, al ver cómo Sharon lo miraba maliciosamente, como si estuviese a punto de sacar uno de esos _harisen_. —...entiendo, señorita. Vamos, Oz, ¿te gusta el té verde, el té rojo? ¿Tal vez el té negro? Es mi favorito. —dijo Break acercándose con la misma sonrisa temeraria que Sharon llevándose a Oz.

—¡Sí, eso iros, idiotas! ¡Jajaja! ¿Enferma, yo? ¡Más quisierais, jajaja!

— Bien, Alice, ahora vamos a hablar tú y yo. —dijo Sharon de repente con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Qué diablos...? ¿Ella no se había ido...? —Dime. —cada vez se iba acercando más a mí, y cada vez su sonrisa me daba más miedo en ella...—¿Qué síntomas son los que padeces exactamente?

—Y-yo...¡ya he dicho que no tengo ninguna enfermedad! ¡Ese estúpido sirviente...! —callé al mencionarlo, por alguna razón las palabras se habían atropellado en mi boca y me era imposible continuarlas. Giré el rostro, molesta. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

—Vamos, Alice. Soy una experta en "_esos temas_". Puedes consultarme lo que quieras, seguro que puedo ayudarte. —por alguna razón, la sonrisa de Sharon no me transmitía tranquilidad...tenía pinta de hasta estar divirtiéndose con esto.

Sharon preparó algo de té y colocó algunos dulces en una bandeja. Tomó un sorbo de su té, y mientras aún sujetaba la taza me miró fijamente con interés.

—Y-yo... —susurré. No sabía por donde empezar. ¿Qué le tenía que decir...? ¿Cómo podía explicar el calor, y los zumbidos?

—Dime, Alice. Esa enfermedad...¿cuáles son los síntomas? ¿te duele en algún sitio en especial? — dijo mientras sorbía de nuevo su té.

—Bueno...cuando Oz se me acerca...o algo así...siento que mi cara se enciende, y me pongo muy nerviosa. También me noto torpe, y ¡ah! En mi pecho unos extraños zumbidos no paran de molestarme.

—¿Zumbidos? —inquirió aún más interesada.

— Ug...sí. Son...¡como enanos corriendo dentro de mí! —grité. ¡Era exactamente así!

—¿Cómo...enanos...? Bueno, ya veo...lo que intentas decir. Así que, el pecho te duele, te sientes nerviosa y te ruborizas, ¿no es así? ¿Notas que te falta el aliento, y que no puedes pronunciar ninguna palabra...? —me sorprendí. ¡Eso también pasaba! Pero, ¿cómo ella...?

— ¡Sí! ¡Es justo así! Pero...como tú...¿sabes eso? —dije mirándola fijamente mientras ella seguía sonriendo. —¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Oz te contagió a ti también, ¿no? —algo en mi pecho me dolió. No era como el síntoma de la enfermedad, era más bien como un dolor punzante. ¿Acaso me molestaba que ella compartiera los mismo síntomas...por Oz?

—¿Qué? Oh, no, no. Te equivocas, Alice, Oz no...—dijo sorprendida. Algo en mí se calmó. Pero entonces...¡...!

—¡Ah! ¡Entonces, fue el payaso! —la corté— El payaso fue quién te contagió la enfermedad, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Sharon cambió completamente. Su cara estaba totalmente roja y la taza que sostenía entre sus manos estaba temblando. Eran muy parecidos esos síntomas a los míos...

—¿Q-q-qué...? ¡N-no...! ¡Break a mí no...! —no podía mirar a algo en concreto, movía su mirada hacia todas partes, estaba demasiado nerviosa. —T-te equivocas, e-eso es algo...demasiado...algo...

—Realmente son los mismos síntomas... —dije sorprendida.

—¡Alice! P-por favor, olvídate de mí...centrémonos en ti. —dijo volviendo a mirarme con esa sonrisa, aunque esta vez algo nerviosa.— Esa "enfermedad"...es el amor, Alice. ¡Estás enamorada! —dijo Sharon emocionada. — Esos sentimientos que te invaden cuando se acerca "_esa_" persona...los latidos de tu corazón...el no poder separarte de esa persona...¡AMOR! —...Sharon daba miedo. Realmente, todas esas cosas...eran ciertas. ¿Era esa la enfermedad...?

—¿A-amor...? ¿E-eso sabe bien? —pregunté, distraída.

—¿Saber? ¡Sabe delicioso! Es uno de los mejores sabores que hay, ¡maravilloso!

—¡Uah! ¡Entonces lo quiero probar! ¿Es de carne? ¿Sabe bien porque lleva carne? —¿realmente sabía bien? Hasta ahora sólo me había sentido torpe y molesta por estos síntomas...

—Carne...bueno, sí hay una parte carnal pero... —de repente el rostro de Sharon se puso completamente rojo, de vergüenza. — ¡...NO! ¡De ninguna manera...! ¡Sois...sois muy jóvenes...para...para "_eso_"! ¡Olvídate de lo carnal! ¡No, no, no, de ninguna manera debes probar aún eso! —Sharon se agarraba la cara enrojecida de vergüenza. ¿Acaso realmente le estaba afectando tanto lo que le había contagiado el payaso? Había enfermedades realmente peligrosas...

—¿No hay carne? Pues entonces no sabrá bueno. —dije refunfuñando. —Además, no me siento para nada cómoda cuando se manifiestan esos síntomas. Me siento torpe, avergonzada y molesta...¿qué tiene eso de bueno y maravilloso?

—Te equivocas, Alice, sabe de maravilla, una vez lo pruebas. Debes utilizar esos sentimientos que tienes ahora para que se transformen en algo muy, muy dulce e increíblemente delicioso.

—Si es tan dulce será mejor que se los des al payaso. —dije girando el rostro, aunque pude ver cómo el rostro de Sharon se teñía de nuevo rojo. —Además, ¿cómo se supone que debo utilizarlos...? —dije suspirando.

—Es muy fácil Alice. Sólo debes seguir tus instintos, tus deseos. No evites esos sentimientos, suéltalos. Estoy segura que hay algo que hará feliz a Oz, y a ti también.

—¿Algo que me hará feliz...y a Oz también...? —pensé, y finalmente obtuve la respuesta.— ¡Ya lo tengo! —corrí hacia la sala donde estaban Oz y Break, ya sabía lo que haría. ¡Sólo espera y verás, sirviente!

/

**Oz POV**

Esto era bastante incómodo. Break había continuado en silencio desde que me trajo a esa sala, y lo único que había hecho era beber té y devorar un paste tras otro. Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso, y estaba muy preocupado por Alice. ¿Qué le ocurría? Era cierto que la había notado algo extraña últimamente...pero no sabía que era porque estaba enferma. No...Alice es fuerte, seguro que en el fondo...no es nada...'_Pero entonces...¿por qué no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella?_'

—Uhm. ¿Estás nervioso, Oz? ¿Quieres más azúcar? —dijo Break ofreciéndome un cuenco lleno de terrones de azúcar.

—Eh...no, gracias. —dije mientras observaba cómo volvía a introducir el tenedor en su boca con una gran porción de pastel en él. ¿Acaso él no estaba preocupado por Alice? Bueno, era Break al fin y al cabo...

—No deberías preocuparte. Si la señorita sabe algo, no hay de qué preocuparse. Trátalo como un asunto más. —dijo sonriendo mientras la muñeca que cargaba al hombro repetía lo que decía. Asentí con suavidad, aunque seguía preocupado. '_Alice..._'

Un fuerte golpe me despertó de mis pensamientos, algo había entrado precipitadamente a la habitación.

—Aquí estás, sirviente inútil. —Alice...era ella, menos mal que estaba bien. Aunque estaba sonrojada, y respiraba con dificultad, seguramente habría venido corriendo. ¿Qué le habría dicho Sharon...?

—Alice...¿ya estás bien? ¿te sientes mejor? —pregunté acercándome a ella. Quería asegurarme de que estaba bien.

—Está completamente bien. —dijo la voz de Sharon, apareciendo por la puerta. —Break, creo que he oído antes a Gil llamarte. —pronunció, con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón, no sé por qué me daba la sensación de que estaba mintiendo...

—Después de usted, señorita. —Break se alejó, acompañando a Sharon a "hablar con Gil". Alice y yo nos quedamos completamente solos.

Suspiré. Me alegraba de que Alice no estuviera mal ni nada. Sonreí de emoción y mi pecho se agitó. Estaba muy feliz.

—¿Q-qué pasa con esa sonrisa de estúpido? —inquirió Alice con su habitual tono molesto y la mejillas hinchadas teñidas de un adorable rubor. Era tan mona cuando se enfadaba...

—Me alegro que Alice esté bien. —contesté, acercándome a ella hasta quedar en frente de ella. —Aunque...sigues estando algo colorada, ¿no te ha acabado de bajar la fiebre?

—Y-yo...n-no... —su rubor se intensificaba a cada paso, quizás sí que tenía fiebre muy alta.

Me acerqué a ella con suma suavidad, y le aparté el cabello de su frente y de la mía para unirlas. Alice soltó una exclamación. Su piel...estaba ardiendo.

—Está...realmente caliente. —susurré, muy cerca suya. Por alguna razón, ahora ya no me preocupaba tanto, y lo único que quería era no separarme de Alice. Su piel era realmente suave... Bajé mi mirada para ver que Alice me miraba tímida, aunque también fijamente ruborizada. Era tan linda cuando se ruborizaba... Mi corazón empezó a ir más deprisa, y noté como la sangre empezó a subir por mis mejillas. Alice era muy importante para mí, pero...no sabía cómo tratar con estos sentimientos. Acaricié suavemente su mejilla acalorada, y sonreí tímidamente.  
De pronto, la expresión de Alice cambió. Ahora parecía decidida, y me miraba directamente a los ojos. Se acercó a mí con lentitud, mientras entreabría sus labios. Un momento...ella...¿iba a besarme...? Me sonrojé por completo nada más pensarlo y mi cuerpo no respondía. Alice cerró los ojos con lentitud, mientras continuaba acercándose más y más a mí.  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza, asumiendo todo lo que podría pasar en ese instante. Si era Alice, no me molestaba en absoluto.

Abrí los ojos de repente. Sentí una cálida sensación en la mejilla. Alice se encontraba muy cerca de mí, besando mi mejilla. Despegó sus labios de mi piel, mientras mi corazón aún latía desbocado.

—¿Y...bien? ¿Se ha sentido...cómodo? —dijo Alice ruborizada mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

¿En la mejilla...? Así que era eso... Reí, mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello. De todas formas, seguía siendo Alice.

—Sí...se ha sentido...muy cómodo. —dije sonriendo, aún riendo con suavidad.— Sólo Alice podría hacer que lo sintiera así de cómodo. —Alice sonrió, llena de emoción.

—Entonces... ¿te ha hecho feliz? —dijo atenta a mi respuesta.

—Claro que me ha hecho feliz, Alice. Muy...¡feliz...! —finalicé, con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Alice sonrió con la misma emoción, y mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla.

Alice era...realmente linda cuando sonreía. Al fin y al cabo, era Alice. _Mi Alice_.

* * *

¡Ta-dá~! ¿Cómo quedó? ¿Os pareció bien que Sharon y Break (?) entraran en escena? No sé, creo que a Gil lo estoy dejando un poquito **muy** abandonado xDD. pero bueno, ¡esto es un fic AlicexOz, sí señor èwe!

OMG, No sabéis cuánto me alegro al leer vuestros comentarios...;w; Me emociono, _really_, me dan ganas de escribir más y más afdsfas *_*.

**Yuuka-90:** ¡Yay! Aquí creo que te desvelo la 'enfermedad' que padece Alice~ Espero haberte aclarado, lawl, por si no estaba aún claro lol. Muchas gracias por tu review ;'3

**'Asuka-hime':** YAY. ADORO LOS COMENTARIOS LARGOS 8DDDD. Afsfgsd, me emociono, en serio amo que la gente se interese tanto por mi fic ;w;. ¡Vaya! Me alegra saber que por ahora no hice ningún OOC...y espero no hacerlo xDU. Hahaha, Waki (?) La utilizaré a partir de ahora también xDDDD. ADSF. -babea ante su Elliot-. Bueno, yo ya tengo lo que quería -un esclavo sexual [Elliot]- so..._Chao_ (?). ¡Nada nada! Broma xDDDD. Luego me encargaré de él, hohoho~

¡OMG! Eres de España *_*. ¿De qué parte eres? *_* Yo del Sur, -asqueroso Sur e_e-. Bueno, la verdad ya no tengo 14 años, ya tengo 15 lol. Los cumplí en Septiembre xDD.-tengo que actualizar mi profile èwe-. Pero bueno, 14, 15...lo mismo 8D. Hoho, bueno, espero no haberse salido del personaje de Sharon...no la mostré tan...¿agresiva? lol. _Por ahora..._, -ríe-.

Aaaw, en serio, me alegro de que me hayas comentado tanto :'3 Me hace muy muy feliz, y me anima a seguir~ (¡Anda, hice rima xD!) Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, y me alegro de que te esté gustando ;'3.

**Ade Mozart:** Aaaw, ¡gracias! Me alegro de que personas que no les atraiga mucho el AlicexOz lo lea :'3 Y más, que sean mis historias *_*. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Trataré de seguir haciendo a Alice tal y como es ;3.

**Hidari Kagamine:** ¡Yay! Gracias por tu review, ¡espero que te guste también este capítulo ;3! Trataré de no abandonar el fic, lo prometo ò.o.

**Arual17:** ¿Querías a Sharon y a Break? ¡Pues ahí lo tienes! xDD Todo listo para su lectura~~

**Alice:** ¡Gracias por tu review :D! Me alegro de que te gustase ;3

**Marian:** ¡OMG! En el foro de PH empezó este fic xDDDD. Me recomendaron colgarlo aquí, y así lo hice :'3 Por lo visto está teniendo lectores, ¡YAY! *_* Qué alegría~-baila-. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro que te guste mi fic! ;3

**Primrose Everdeen:** Adssafs, amo tu nick. En serio e_é. Es tan...original (?) En fin xD, ¡gracias por leerme! Me alegro de que te guste el fic, el próximo capítulo caerá pronto ;3.

¡Y eso~! Como dije antes, el próximo capítulo llegará **muy pronto**, I promise ;3. Aprovecharé este fin de semana para hacer mi labor de AlicexOz's Fan (?).

¡Nos leemos~!


	4. Capítulo 4: Agridulce

Yaaay~

¡Por fin traigo el 4º capítulo! Quería traerlo aún más pronto, pero el colegio no me dejaba e_é. Pero en fin...¡por fin aquí está~!

Este capítulo es algo más largo que todos los demás, y organicé un poco más las cosas e.e ¡Bueno! Sin más dilación, os dejo el fic.

¡Espero que os guste~!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo hacen a Jun, pero algún día lo harán 8D (?) Sólo la historia es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Agridulce ||**

_{¡Aaw~, pues claro! Cualquier hombre querría saborear un delicioso dulce.}_

...me sentía como en una nube. Tenía la sensación de que todo mi cuerpo temblaba como un flan, y no podía pensar nada en claro._ 'Maldición... no tengo fuerzas ni para cabrearme...ese '__**amor**__' es realmente horrible...¿por qué aún no han encontrado una cura para esa enfermedad? ¡Hmpf! Qué inútiles eran los humanos a veces.'_

Llevaba desde anoche así, por dios, ¡ni siquiera tenía necesidad de comer carne! Y eso sí era ya preocupante... _'Aquella noche, yo y Oz...' _Noté de repente cómo un calor sofocante invadía mis mejillas, y algo en mí comenzó de nuevo a zumbar como loco. Sharon había dicho que tenía que dejarme llevar por mis instintos, por lo que deseábamos Oz...y yo. '_¿Era eso lo que deseábamos? Él dijo que le había hecho feliz..._'

No pude evitar que de nuevo, que un calor eufórico recorriera mi cuerpo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Oz, y en más Ozs. ¡Por dios! Necesitaba curarme...y pronto. _'¿Sería mortal la enfermedad? ¿Acaso Sharon sólo me decía eso para animarme...?'_

— _...ice. _

_'¿Uhm?' _Entreabrí los ojos, para divisar lo que realidad me mostraba, con mucha dificultad. Hasta ahora estaba ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos y no sabía lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

— _¡...lice!_

El sonido aquel se volvía cada vez más molesto. Fruncí el cejo molesta y logré despertar de mi estado.

— ¡Alice! Por dios, ¿qué te pasa? —soltó con el ceño levemente fruncido un payaso _nada _agradable...— Has estado con esa misma mirada de niñita enamorada todo el rato. ¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando? Uh, qué descortés, Alice-kun~. —soltó el desenvuelto portador de una muñeca violácea de trapo en su hombro, cuya parecía que de un momento a otro cobraría vida y saldría corriendo por el extenso suelo bajo sus pies—.

— ¡Maldito payaso...! ¡Te he dicho que no asustes así a la gente, idiota indeseable...! —todos los zumbidos y los Ozs se desvanecieron en mi mente, ese individuo me ponía de los nervios.

— Aaah~, ahora sí es Alice-kun. ¡Tan bruta y con pocos modales~! —la muñeca en su hombro repitió lo que su amo había anunciado, acentuando el _'¡bruta y con pocos modales!_'.

— ¡JÁ! No hay nada más horrible que ser como tú, payaso. —respondí fuertemente girando la cabeza hacia otro lado, no quería mirar la cara de idiota de aquél payaso estúpido.

— ¡Hahaha~! Definitivamente has vuelto a tu estado normal, Alice-kun. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que estabas enamorada... —dijo Break mientras sacaba unos cuantos cubitos de azúcar de un cuenco para añadirlos al amargo café cobrizo que ahuyentaba al humo que lo cubría.

Al pensar en la palabra 'enamorada', me vino a la cabeza la enfermedad que me había anunciado Sharon: **amor**. ¿Acaso estaban relacionadas? ¿¡Acaso hasta el payaso había notado que estaba enferma de _éso_ también...!

Mi rostro se sonrojó, y fruncí los labios. Dolía. Dolía, y a la vez...¿gustaba? Era una sensación extraña, confusa. **Vergonzosa**. Aunque, a decir verdad, lo que hicimos Oz y yo...no me molestó en absoluto. Es más, me había...¿gustado...?

Una voz me volvió a despertar de mi tonto estado. A decir verdad, le agradecía al tonto payaso por ello. No me gustaba sentirme así de...incómoda y desconocida de lo que me pasaba.

— Y-yo...no...—mi voz se cortó, y tragué saliva para poder sacarla de nuevo— no tengo nada de eso...—susurré con timidez.

Break fijó la vista en mí por unos segundos, parecía serio. Qué raro...así daba aún más repelús. Volvió a añadir más cubitos a su té y alcanzó a agarrar uno de los platillos con un jugoso pastel como contenido. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y lo devoró de un bocado.

— Afhí qué...fho no eftáf, ¿nho? —pude percibir pese a su inaudible e incomprensible voz. Tragó la mezcla de dulce que masticaba en su boca, y todo pasó por su garganta en un santiamén. Se relamió los labios, mientras miraba a Emily con una sonrisa sardónica. —Dime, Alice...¿la señorita Sharon te dijo algo sobre...bueno, _tu enfermedad_? —finalizó, ensanchando su sonrisa.

— ¡Uh! ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? —dije roja de enfado con los mofletes hinchados.

— Haha...en realidad, Alice, la que me preocupa eres tú. —susurró Break con una voz temblorosa, aunque sarcástica.— Cuando la señorita Sharon acabó de hablar con Alice-kun...estaba realmente emocionada, y no paraba de sonreír...aunque no lo parezca, la señorita puede llegar a dar _mucho miedo _cuando se pone así. —dijo mientras mantenía su sonrisa ensanchada.

No entendía muy bien a qué se refería, pero sí comprendía que a veces esa extraña mujer daba miedo. _Mucho_ miedo. Aunque ella sabía perfectamente cómo me sentía...¿sería porque poseía también la _enfermedad_? ¿Acaso realmente el payaso se la había contagiado?

Miré de reojo a Break, la sonrisa estúpida que me mostraba se me hacía molesta, e insoportable de ver. Me irritaba.

— ...no me puedo creer que ella haya sido contagiada tan fácilmente por alguien así. —suspiré, mientras Break me dirigía una mirada de asombro, sin saber a qué me refería.

Giré el rostro, y me senté bruscamente en una de las sillas de aquel salón de té. Break volvía a su festín, en el que devoraba un dulce tras otro. Su lengua relamía los restos de chocolate de su boca, mientras que con cada sabor aumentaba su buen humor.

— Por dios, ¿tanto te gustan esos dulces? ¿Tanto hacen feliz? —dije mientras miraba esos jugosos pasteles de colores rosados— Seguro que la carne sabe mejor.

— Muy feliz~ Un dulce hace alegra a todo el mundo. —dijo mientras vertía todo el contenido de un pequeño plato en su boca, como si fuese líquido.

_'¿Todo...el mundo?'_

— ¿Todos? ¿Incluso los...chicos? —susurré en voz baja, mientras el rubor subía de nuevo a mis mejillas al pensar en aquel estúpido sirviente.

Break alzó una ceja, y tragó lo que anteriormente había introducido en su boca.

— ¡Aaw~, pues claro! Cualquier hombre querría saborear un delicioso dulce. —Break me miró unos instantes en silencio con la ceja alzada, mientras depositaba el plato sobre una pila que tenía acumulada.

Mi corazón palpitó. Quizás,Oz... Inspiré profundamente, y me levanté de repente. Alcancé una de las bandejas pequeñas que había en la mesita de té, mientras colocaba unos cuantos de aquellos tiernos pasteles en ella. Break me miró algo molesto, pero curioso.

— Eh...espera, Alice-kun, esos son mis pasteles...—dijo con temblor en su voz— ¿A-a dónde te los llevas? —finalizó, mientras aún sostenía entre sus manos el pequeño tenedor.

—¡ No te importa! —dije sacándole la lengua— ¡Tú ya has comido demasiado! —salí corriendo de la sala, en busca de la habitación que quedaba justo al otro extremo de la mansión Rainsworth, con los zumbidos revoloteando en mi estómago más fuerte que nunca.

/ /

**Gil POV**

Ah...estaba extasiado. _'Ese maldito conejo...¿qué derecho tenía esa maldita niña de acercarse tanto a mi amo? No podía soportar que lo tratara de aquella forma tan malévola, y que hiciera con él lo que quisiera...¡No!'_

Suspiré, mientras me dejaba caer en el cómodo sillón rojizo de mi habitación, mientras sacaba un cigarillo del paquete para colocarlo entre mis labios. Saqué del otro bolsillo unas cerillas, y lo encendí. El humo que el cigarillo expulsaba lograba calmarme, y mantener la calma. Oz...desde que ese conejo llegó, Oz y yo nos distanciamos. Ahora siempre está con esa estúpida chiquilla...por dios, ¿qué le verá? Sólo es una molesta chillona que no hacía más que comer carne y más carne.

Bufé, exalando el humo a grandes bocanadas.

Necesitaba relajarme. ¿Té? No, definitivamente no. Seguramente allá donde vaya a por té esté Break, o la señorita Sharon, y ambos juraría que se mueren de ganas de preguntarme sobre mí...y Oz. Y el maldito conejo. Siempre tenía que estar de por medio.

Agarré el cigarillo y lo aplasté contra el cenicero, esparciendo toda la nicotina que había en él. Durante unos instantes me quedé inmóvil, pero decidí levantarme, y dirigirme hacia la habitación de Oz. _'No permitiré que ese conejo sea más importante para Oz'._

/ /

**Alice POV**

Caminaba con rapidez por el pasillo. Tenía que tener cuidado de que no se me cayeran los pasteles al suelo... A medida que me iba acercando a la habitación de Oz, los zumbidos iban aumentando, y el rubor de mis mejillas se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso. Pero, a diferencia de las otras veces, ésta vez sentía _emoción_, ansia. Estaba impaciente por ver a Oz, por ver su sonrisa cuando viera los pasteles...poder comerlos juntos...

Perdí el equilibrio por unos instantes, pero volví a recuperar lo rápidamente. Jadeaba con fuerza, y me faltaba el aire, pero me daba igual, estaba a punto de llegar. Cuando vi una pequeña línea de luz en el suelo frente a la puerta medio cerrada de Oz, supe que él estaba ahí. Entré a toda prisa, apartando con fuerza la puerta que me separaba de él, ese único obstáculo. Mis mejillas explotaron de rubor, y pude ver cómo el asombro en la cara de Oz se tornaba rápidamente de miedo y preocupación. Era entonces cuando noté que mis pies me habían fallado y había tropezado, estaba cayendo.

No pude evitar caerme de bruces al suelo, encima de los destrozados, anteriormente jugosos; pasteles. Mi cara estaba llena de crema y de nata, y mi nariz me dolía, la debía de tener roja por el golpe. '_...Eché a perder todos los dulces...' _Tuve que endurecer mi expresión para que mis lágrimas no salieran a borbotones, no sabía si me dolía más el golpe o el haber destrozado aquellos tiernos pasteles de atractivos colores que iba a compartir con Oz...

Oz se había acercado a mí, con preocupación, mientras me apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara llena de trozos de pastel y crema.

— ¡Alice! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? —apresuró Oz mientras su expresión era igual o más triste que la mía. No podía responder, tenía ganas de llorar, pero eso era de débiles. No...no podía llorar...frente a Oz...no.

— Y-yo...los pasteles...los destrocé... —murmuraba en bajito, con la voz ahogada— ...yo quería...comerlos con... —no pude evitar entonces que mis ojos se enjugaran de aquel líquido salado, aunque apretara las manos...aunque Oz estuviera a mi lado, no podía evitarlo...

Oz no respondió. Cerré los ojos, humillada hasta el fondo. Estaba avergonzada, triste...derrotada.

Apreté las manos, impotente.

Antes de que pudiese notar cómo gruesas lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas, unos finos dedos las detuvieron. Oz pasó el pulgar por ellas, llevándoselas con él. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, y me avergoncé de ellos. Me miraban con fuerza, y con una impotencia, aunque determinación. El calor subió por mis mejillas, estaba **muy **cerca de Oz. Mis húmedos ojos miraban anonadados los de él, quedándose prendados en los suyos esmeraldas. ...estaba totalmente con la guardia baja.

Y fue entonces cuando el calor invadió mi mejilla. Una cálida y húmeda sensación recorrió mi piel, e hizo que me estremeciera. Oz estaba paseando su lengua por mi mejilla, degustando los pequeños trozos de dulce crema que estaban esparcidos por mi rostro. ...los zumbidos. Eran sin duda, ahora sí, más fuertes que nunca. Mis labios temblaban, mi cuerpo...permanecía inmóvil ante las acciones de Oz, que se dedicaba a saborear cada parte de mi piel que estuviese cubierta por aquel dulce destrozado. Sus manos sujetaban mi cabeza, acercando mi rostro aún más al suyo, podía sentir hasta su respiración...

Exalté un suspiro ahogado cuando Oz descendió su boca hasta el hueco de mi cuello, y, tras devorar las partes comestibles allí, aspiraba el olor que embriaga mi piel endulzada. ...y siguió explorando mi blanca piel, depositando suaves caricias en ella a media que iba saboreando el jugoso pastel. Dios...llegué a desear que no sólo esos restos esparcidos por mi piel fueran pastel. Deseé que toda mi piel, y mi cuerpo fuera pastel, un tremendo pastel. No comprendía aún lo que sentía, pero...no me desagradaba en absoluto esta sensación. Un pudoroso rubor se intensificaba en mi cara, mientras sólo podía permanecer quieta temblorosa en mi sitio.

Oz alejó un poco el rostro del mío, y me miró fijamente de nuevo. Su rostro...estaba completamente rojo. Casi tanto, o igual que el mío. Tenía el pulso desbocado...¿cómo oí decir a Sharon alguna vez? ¿'_Corazón_'? ¿Acaso era aquello toda obra de él? ¿Toda esta vergüenza...y emoción y euforia que sentía... eran gracias a él? _Así es_. Mi corazón revoloteó como loco, como si fuera una maquinaria de un tren que escupe carbón, con fuerza, _con pasión_.

Oz se relamió el labio inferior, de restos de nata, y alguna que otra sustancia dulce.

— Delicioso. —susurró, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Entonces, miró fijamente mi labio superior. Sólo había un lugar en el que Oz no había dejado marca en mi piel, no había devorado y explorado con sus labios: mis propios _**labios**_. Un pequeño trozo de pastel había caído en mi labio inferior, haciendo que fuera la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo que Oz pudiera acariciar. Fue acercando lentamente sus labios a los míos...en busca de aquel solitario trozo que había sobrevivido. Cerré los ojos lentamente a medida que el fue se fue acercando, aceptándolo todo, todo lo que pudiera pasar...lo deseaba. Noté como la respiración de ambos se notaban y se podían respirar más cerca cada vez, fue entonces...

...cuando un fuerte golpe me hizo abrir los ojos al instante, para encontrarme con un Oz mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, totalmente rojo. Entonces, supe que para ambos aquello había dejado de ser dulce, para volverse de un sabor amargo..._muy amargo._

— ¿Pero...qué...? —...reconocí la voz al instante. Ese maldito cabeza de alga...¡tenía que llegar en un preciso momento _como éste_!— ¿Qué diablos... —pudo murmurar. Su rostro estaba petrificado, al observar la escena. Frunció el ceño, y su expresión cambió, a ira y rabia— ...¡es _**ésto**_!

* * *

Okay (?) Ésto se subió un pelín de tono, estoy pensando en subirlo a la **categoría T** xDD...¿Qué pensáis? Yo me hago caso de lo que me digáis e_é.

btw, no me matéis por esa última escena final xDDD. _En el fondo_ eso pone mejor las cosas (?) Ronda de comentarios~

**Yuuka-90:** ¡Me alegro de que te gustara! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho con este nuevo capítulo, intenté escribirlo lo más rápido que he podido ò.óU.

**arual17:** Hahaha, 'Sharon da _mucho miedo_ —citando a Break—.' Voy a pretender poner ligeros SharonxBreak, es mi segunda pareja favorita Así que voy a jugar un poco con ellos~

Ahora también le he dejado a medias lol —quemalaquesoyxDDD— En este traté de dar más importancia a Gil :3 Como en la escena final xDD. En el próximo capítulo, también él tendrá mucha importancia y participará bastante~

**Alice-chan Wonderland:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me hacen muy feliz vuestros comentarios ;3 ¡Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo!

**Ade Mozart:** Yay, en este fic que fue Oz el encargado de 'marcar' su territorio... —tiene miedo a que haya hecho un **ENORME** OCC— ...aunque bueno, Oz algunas veces...es...¿así? (?) Pronto haré que sea Alice la que tome las riendas :3 Esto sólo ha sido un _calentamiento _para Alice (?)

**strange:** ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te alegres (?) que existe este fic, trataré de no abandonarlo, lo juro ;'3. ¡Gracias por tus ánimos y tu comentario~!

**La criticona:** —traga saliva— ...me da miedo tu nick. xDD Pero...¡te gustó la historia! Aww, qué felicidad. Me alegro de que te diviertas leyendo, eso es lo principal ;3 ¡Gracias por comentar~~!

¡Y eso!

¡Volveré —¿pronto?— con el próximo capítulo~


End file.
